onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Basil Hawkins
Ba'S'''il or Ba'G'il? Umm, I can't see the letter in his first name. Is it a '''S' or a G'? Does the japanese pronunciation of his name help clarify things?Mugiwara Franky 17:17, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :According to wikipedia the Japanese pronunciation is "Baziru". It's pronounced like Brazil, but without the r, rather than like basil the herb. Kaidou 07:38, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Its Basil Hawkins. I know it. Treasure Island reference? I know that Oda loves making references to pirates both real and fictional, but somehow I think that "Basil Hawkins" might be a reference to Jim Hawkins, the boy chasing after pirate treasure in Robert Louis Stevenson's "Treasure Island". (just like how Crocodile is somewhat a Captain Hook reference) I'd put it up on this page but I guess its just speculation so not at this time. -StrangerAtaru 23:21, 25 April 2008 (UTC) :There's also a John Hawkins who maybe the inspiration but it's also unclear like Jim Hawkins if it's the person Oda based on.Mugiwara Franky 05:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Then again, I just checked and saw that someone made a reference to "Long John Silver" for Silvers Hawkins. If we can have that as a fictional reference, shouldn't we also imagine Basil Hawkins relation to Jim Hawkins? -StrangerAtaru 17:28, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::List them both and state there is an unclearity. --One-Winged Hawk 14:18, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Hawkins' Power I know it's currently unknown if Basil Hawkins has any control over who his dolls transmit the damage to whenever he's attacked, but personally, I doubt it. I mean, if he could, wouldn't he naturally have made Kizaru feel the beating he was trying to inflict on him? 00:21, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :From what it seems like, he creates voodoo dolls of other people. How he creates such dolls is the question. In stereotypical voodoo, the voodoo practitioner takes something from his victim to make the doll, a lock of hair, some nail clippings, stuff like that. Most of the dolls Hawkins made were of people he most likely had alot of contact and time with. That's not saying that's how Hawkins makes his dolls but that gives a thought. :In any case, there's something more to his voodoo skills as he couldn't just make a doll of Kizaru.Mugiwara Franky 02:05, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Laughter Style? I don't know if this means anything, but on the last page of chapter 594, there's a little talk-balloon that makes it look like Hawkins is saying "zawa zawa." It looks like a laughter style, but I'm not sure, any ideas?http://mangastream.com/read/one_piece/73264755/18 --unsigned by DancePowderer :The "zawa zawa" is the sound effect from his devil fruits. If you see his face, he begins the transformation.--Tipota 01:30, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I was wondering what that veiny-looking thing on his face was, that explains it, thanks.DancePowderer 02:02, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Picture Is there some kind of policy that says there has to be no writing on pictures we upload to character's articles? I'm only slightly irritated that the things I upload continuously get deleted and replaced with the ''same picture with no words. Subrosian 16:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :If the image is replaced with another ones with blanck bubbles, then it is wrong, one should use the same image and you can complain. If it is just a new version of your image then it ok. A none written rule is that clean raw > scanlation blanked > English scanlation. Ultimately it is replace with an anime or a color version. Also if your image contain a watermark then it is not ok either. Kdom 19:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) It just had the text of Hawkins telling Brownbeard that the shadow of death was upon him. I don't see why it got deleted in the first place when it was the English scanlation and not blank or raw or anything. Is there someone I can contact to complain about it being removed and recover said image? Subrosian 19:58, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The only one who can recover an image is Mugiwara Franky. Kdom 20:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : That was actually my fault: I saw many pictures with the writings canceled out in prominent articles, so I thought that it was the right way to upload images from the manga, and I changed the file you uploaded... Incorrectly, it seems, because I didn't knew about replacing old versions with new ones. I'm sorry, I won't do this mistake again, don't get angry :) Aldarinor 21:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Logia or Paramecia Wouldn't Hawkin's devil fruit be considered Logia-class since he himself can turn into a voodoo doll? (Lvdoomien 01:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC)) No, it's a Paramecia. The first comment Kizaru made about it was that it was not a Logia. 00:14, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Ok thanks dance and i forgot to log in last time so ya (Lvdoomien 01:06, March 28, 2011 (UTC)) :Oh also did Kizaru give a reason why its not logia class or did he just blurt it out because he could be wrong. (Lvdoomien 22:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC)) No, but given that voodoo isn't an element, and that he did not transform in typical Zoan-like fashion, and the way that he transformed, he is a Paramecia. 01:57, March 29, 2011 (UTC) It might be a mythical Zoan-type (and don't give me that straw dolls aren't animals, neither are buddha statues) and Oda just wanted it to look cool. While this doesn't really give a satisfying explanation for his doll ability, which paramecia fruit allows you to completely transform? Because of this, I think we should wait before we call this a paramecia. 13:56, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Kizaru called it a paramecia so its a damn paramecia Wrong, Kirazu said "I don't believe it's a Logia". He didn't even say "You are not a Logia", he himself had to speculate. But even if we rule out Logia as an option, there is still the possibility of a mythological Zoan fruit because we have yet to see a paramecia fruit that allows a transformation like this. Unless we actually get confirmation either by Oda or by a future chapter, the page should remain silent on the issue of the type of fruit. We waited with Caribou despite the fact that people called him a Logia and he said "So what?". We had better confirmation in this case, so taking this as a precedent, the page stays as it is. 11:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) How could he ever be a Logia, he doesn't produce straw, and why would kizaru be wrong? There is no way it could be a Zoan because of how he transforms. There's no anthropomorphism in his transformation, straw just comes out. Even with Sengoku you could see his body slowly start to change as he grew and took shape. Also, Kizaru said it was not a Logia, so we should take the manga's word for it. It's foolish to question a statement made like that, especially one that came directly from the source we use to refer to everythng. It's a Paramecia by process of elimination. 15:44, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Whether Kizaru is right or wrong.The source we depend upon (manga) says it as a paramecia.If anything more is informed about this type of fruit then we will put on the information. 15:56, September 3, 2011 (UTC) StoneRoger - Where does the manga say "It is a paramecia"? 13:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) DancePowderer - Kizaru says he THINKS its not a Logia, sp he's not sure (or is there some other translation?) - but I agree that this is sufficient confirmation (but how is Kizaru commenting on something he doesn't know about "the source we use to refer to everything"?). Regarding the argument:"There is no way it could be a Zoan because of how he transforms." I'm sorry but this is speculation. Oda has never laid down rules all Zoan fruits (including mythological ones) have to follow (And how is "his body is turning to straw" not sufficient change?). Beyond that, I might as well argue "There is no way it could be a Paramecia BECAUSE he transforms." since there is no precedent for a Paramecia fruit that grants abilities like this. The only thing that might be comparable would be Jozus diamond fruit but that still doesn't explain the straw dolls or the fact that he has huge nails as claws. The fact of the matter is that we simply can't be sure so regarding the type of his fruit we should wait until his powers are explained in the manga. 13:08, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Well he is not a Zoan because there is not animal like that, he is not logia cause he has this Voodo ability that has nothing to do with his noodles suit. '''SO he is Paramecia. 13:25, September 5, 2011 (UTC) It is not logia as stated in manga and use logic that zoan can' t be his devil fruit.It is paramecia.I THINK U R doubt is clear. 14:50, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Sengokus fruit has demonstrated that zoan fruits don't have to be animal related and he can shoot shockwaves which has nothing to do with being a buddha statue. A mythological zoan would explain the dolls better than any paramecia would (What do you think that fruit would be? The magic straw fruit?). I'm not saying that it's NOT a paramecia, only that the arguments in favor of it being a paramecia are inconclusive: Which Paramecia allows complete transformation into something like a scarecrow with nails as claws? Which Paramecia grants you two abilities, one of them being transformation? It also doesn't transform his clothes, which is different from Jozus ability which so far is the only other "I can transform my body" Paramecia so far. For these reason, I think that the type of fruit is unconfirmed and unknown. 15:28, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Its a p-a-r-a-m-e-c-i-a!!! Why are you even continue this conversation. Its in the manga and its clear that he can be 'pierced' without haki. If he is a Logia then: Jozu's, Kalifa's, Magellan's and Buggy's case its the same. They are paramecias. Dear commenter above: Your grasp of the english language is apparently not sufficient enough to comprehend that I'm not arguing that he might be a logia. I hope you have someone translate that for you because you are embrassing yourself with your lack of comprehension. 17:52, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Dear rude anon dumbass, the way you wrote the last bit sounded like you were ruling it to be a logia, so check yourself before you look foolish. Secondly, what sets it apart is how he transformed. All zoans, including Sengoku and Marco, undergo physical mutation when transforming, similar to that of evolution or someone turning into a werewolf. Hawkins did not. He grew straw out of his body, concealing his clothes in it. The transformation process doesn't fit for a zoan, Kizaru said it's not a logia, which was reinforced by the fact that he could not become intangible, so what are you left with? Some new type of devil fruit that you're going to make up on the spot? It's a paramecia by process of elimination. 18:05, September 5, 2011 (UTC) I just realised someting cant it be a Mythical Zoan?Brocodile (talk) 20:07, March 8, 2014 (UTC)aka Whiskey No. Zoans don't grant supplementary abilities. It's a paramecia. Plain and simple. 20:21, March 8, 2014 (UTC) I will remind you that when its clear ;) Brocodile (talk) 20:26, March 8, 2014 (UTC) So I noticed via a user on discord that hawkins fruit is called paramecia in the worst gen table in abilities as a paremecia but in his actual page it isnt mentioned. I read the previous conversation on this topic and I actually disagree with the conclusion as previous mythical zoans also seem to allow for another ability besides the transformation. Either way if its gonna be called a paramecia on the worst gen page shouldnt it be on hawkins actual page as well? ASL Pirates 09:27, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Deleted appearance trivia i remember there was a trivia note that showed us one who his appearance(a drummer with a mask i think) was based on, why did we remove it? 12:17, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe it was too far fetched... try to retrieve it in the history and post it here. Remember that there was a decision about the trivia guidelines here, here and here. I remember the trivia, it said that he resembled Joey Jordison the drummer of the band slipknot. Personaly, I don't think it's too farfetched, especialy those lines on the eyes. FirePit (talk) 17:56, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Headliner Is Headliner his new epithet? The way it was in quotes in the infobox makes me think it is. It would fit with his magician/performance theme, since a headliner is the lead in a stage show. 05:40, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Sheepshead was also stated to be a headliner, so I doubt it. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 05:45, July 19, 2018 (UTC) I completely missed that part. You're right. It's a position. Not a moniker. 05:47, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Trivia Is it worth referencing that Basil Hawkins might be inspired by Wikipedia: Kuebiko, the Shinto god of knowledge who happens to be a scarecrow? Or the fact that the oldest known record of the legend, the Wikipedia:Kojiki, was translated by late 19th century scholar Wikipedia:Basil Hall Chamberlain? AnonymousAnomani (talk) 19:09, December 31, 2018 (UTC) I think it's a little far-fetched. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:47, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Oda already stated where the name Basil came from. SeaTerror (talk) 19:51, December 31, 2018 (UTC) Anime section Are we not allowed to discuss what happens in the anime in more detail? I tried to put in why Hawkins drew the Death Arcana during the Whitebeard War in the anime and it got taken down due to being "non-canon" ...Even though I put it in the ANIME section, not the manga section. I know the anime is non-canon, but that dosen't mean we still can't talk about it, right? Wingsaber (talk) 18:56, February 25, 2019 (UTC) Basil's outfit in Wano Arc i know it's been a long time but can someone update an image of Basil's Wano arc outfit Kunoichi101 (talk) 08:06, August 2, 2019 (UTC) Current status in Chapter 954 should we talk about Hawkins' status after Law slashed him off-screen? unknown, mayhaps? Kunoichi101 (talk) 06:05, August 30, 2019 (UTC) Nah, Law had already bisected Hawkins and cut his hands off in typical Law fashion, no indication that the last slash was different. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:20, August 30, 2019 (UTC) :well if the Magician is just incapacitated then so be it. Kunoichi101 (talk) 06:25, August 30, 2019 (UTC)